Amends
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Noel feels guilty for the trouble she had given to Ragna, but when she catches up to him, she gets a chance to make things up with him. Does she have the nerve to take that chance?


Hey, everybody! I just wanted to post this short story ciz it's been on my mind. It's rated M for a bit of bad language, sexuality and nudity, so don't read this if you're too young. Now I've been reading stories with Ragna and Noel having an intimate moment, but it's either weird or they're being watched by something. And I was like, "What the hell is wrong with these writers? Can't you give them some privacy?" So anyways . . . I decided to do one myself!

This takes place after Blazblue: Continnum Shift, and I hope something like this happens.

* * *

><p>Amends<p>

Noel, Makoto and Tager walked at a steady pace on the forest trail to Ikaruga. They had been travelling for several days, but the Red Devil was sure that they were making good progress. However, the squirrel beastkin was getting really impatient, as her legs were starting to kill her.

"Tager!" she yelled. "Are we almost there yet? My legs are killing me here!"

The big giant looked down with an annoyed look on his face and said, "You have asked me that question for the twentieth time already, Makoto. And I have to keep telling you that it's going to be a long time before we get there."

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore!"

Noel looked at Makoto with a surprised look on her face and asked, "Makoto, are your legs really aching? You don't seem to be the type of person who hates long journeys."

The squirrel beastkin shot a glare at the blonde and shouted, "I'm not lying, Noel! It's not like you can't take this anymore as well! Admit it! You're getting tired of all this walking!"

"Please, calm down! Yes, my legs are aching too, but I just deal with it, and you've got to as well."

Tager then spoke up, "Noel's right, Makoto. We should be able to get out of this forest shortly before sunset and according to my data, there should be a small town nearby. So we can rest once we reach there, alright? So please be patient."

Makoto sighed. "Alright . . ."

With that, the three of them continued down the path, and just as the Red Devil predicted, they were out of the forest and made it to the near town by sunset. As they entered it, Noel's ocean green eyes widened in awe as she saw how beautiful the town was. It had hanging lanterns, market stalls filled with food and souvenirs, and gorgeous buildings.

"Wow! This place is a lot like Orient Town! What is it called?"

Tager replied, "It's called Tokyo Town, and it was built to be similar to Orient Town. That's why this place looks similar in appearance."

Makoto cried out, "Would you two stop blabbering about the town already? Let's just hurry and find a place to stay for the night!"

"You really need to stop being so hyped up, Makoto, but you're right. Since this town is like a tourist attraction, a lot of inns were built as well, so we should be able to-"

Tager was suddenly cut off when they heard, "What's the matter, Good Guy? Why do ya look so upset? Meow!"

Noel eyes widened as she exclaimed, "That voice! Was that-"

Suddenly, two figures appeared before them. One was Taokaka and the other happened to be none other than the Grim Reaper himself: Ragna the Bloodedge. The silver haired man had an annoyed and upset look on his face as he shouted,

"I'm mad because you caused a whole lot of trouble back at that restaurant just because you wanted more food! And since you made a huge mess, I had to use all of our dough just to pay for the repairs! Now I'm now broke and we'll probably have to sleep out here in the streets tonight!"

"Oh come on, Good Guy! It can't be that bad! Meow!" Taokaka suddenly spotted the trio way up in front of them and exclaimed, "Meow! Look up there, Good Guy! It's Big Guy, Furry Girl and Lacking Lady!"

Noel twitched as soon as she heard that last name. The cat meant her. _That's it! She has gone too far!_

The blonde summoned one of her Bolverk guns and fired at Taokaka, sending the poor cat flying backwards. The others were immediately stunned.

Makoto quickly pushed Noel's gun down and shouted, "Noel, why did you do that?"

"If she calls me 'Lacking Lady' one more time, I will make her regret ever coming across me!"

"Uhh, Noel, don't you think that's going a little too far?"

Taokaka slowly sat up from where she landed, rubbing the spot on her head where she was hit and whined, "Oww! That really hurt! Meow! What's the big idea, Lacking Lady?"

Suddenly, Noel's face was red with fury. "ARGH! THAT'S IT!"

The blonde then dashed for the cat, but Ragna quickly grabbed her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist.

"Noel, you idiot! You're starting to make a scene! Just calm down alright?"

"Ragna let me go!" shouted Noel, as she struggled to free herself.

Makoto quickly rushed up to Noel and pushed her back. "Noel, get in gear! And Ragna's right. You really need to calm down. Besides it's not worth it. You know Tao. She comes up with nicknames for almost everyone she meets."

The blonde began to relax in the Grim Reaper's arms. "Then . . . can she at least change my nickname?"

"Okay. Um . . ."

Makoto began to ponder for a name for a few seconds, then snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I got it! Tao, how about you call her 'Gun Lady' since she wields guns?"

Tao pondered for a moment. "Hmm . . . I still think 'Lacking Lady' is better, but . . . Okay! If Gun Lady insists upon it, then that's fine with me! Meow!"

"Alright then! You're okay with that nickname, Noel?"

Noel heavily sighed and answered, "Fine . . . at least that one's better."

Tager then came up from behind and said, "Alright then, now that that's taken care of, the five of us better find a place to stay for tonight."

"Are you sure?" asked Ragna. "You don't mind me and Tao staying with you guys?"

"Well, we're all heading for Ikaruga anyways. So why not? Besides, you're broke, right? And if I heard you right, you don't want to sleep out here in the streets."

The Grim Reaper slowly pulled his arms away from Noel and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was completely gone, the five of them managed to find a nice hotel near the center of Tokyo Town and purchased three rooms: one for Ragna, one for Noel and Makoto, and one for Taokaka and Tager. Then the Red Devil called all of them for a brief meeting.<p>

Tager pulled out his cell and called his boss, Kokonoe. A small screen projection then appeared, revealing the face of the pink haired cat woman.

_"Hey, Tager. I'm glad you finally called in. I was kind of getting worried about you guys. So how far are you guys from Ikaruga?"_

"We should be able to reach there in a day or two, so it won't be long. Anyways, we've met up with Ragna and Taokaka and they're staying with us."

The Kaka cat then cried out, "Meow! Hi Big sis!"

_"Oh hey, Tao. So Ragna's with you now, huh? Good. There's something that I wanna give him."_

The young man raised an eyebrow in question as he asked, "You have something for me? But how are you gonna get it to me when we're so far away?"

_"Just as I always have been you dope. With technology. Tager, get ready. I'm sending it to you now."_

Suddenly a space distortion of some appeared before them. And then something dropped in front of them. It looked like the skin of someone's left arm.

Noel shrieked in fear. "AAHH! What is that?"

_"Relax, Noel!"_ replied Kokonoe. _"God, you get so hyped up so easily. You need a chill pill or something. Anyways, it's just an outer skin for Ragna's mechanical arm. Why don't you try it on and see if it fits on you Ragna?"_

The young man gave a shrug as he replied, "Sure, why not?"

He then took off his red jacket and black shirt, exposing his athletic chest, which stunned Noel. He then picked up the skin and fit his mechanical arm in it. To everyone's amazement, it was a perfect fit.

"Huh, it doesn't look too bad. But how is it gonna stay on?"

The scientist replied, _"I've added some nano technology on the inside of that skin. Hold on a sec. You're gonna feel a little sting."_

"What? A little sting? What-Ack! AAHH!"

Suddenly, Ragna's arm began to sting. After a few seconds, the pain ceased, and the Grim Reaper looked back at the scientist with a mad look on his face.

"What the hell was that, Kokonoe? That really hurt!"

_"I told you already you thick-headed idiot! It's adjusting to your arm! The pain should be going away right about now. How does it feel?"_

Ragna moved his arm, showing no signs of pain. "Well, it feels kinda weird. Probably because I'm not used to this. But . . . I think I'll be okay with it."

_"Just be careful with it. It might come off if you get too rough."_

"Got it. Thanks."

Tager then spoke up. "Alright, Kokonoe. We're gonna rest now. I'll call you once we reach Ikaruga."

_"Alright. But if anything turns up, call me right away. Got it?"_

"Roger that. Good night, Kokonoe."

The Red Devil then pushed the "END" button on his cell phone and the screen disappeared.

Makoto then got up from the chair she was sitting on and stretched her arms and legs while giving out a loud yawn. "Phew. I guess we all better hit the sack. Night everybody."

Then she, Noel and Ragna returned to their rooms to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p>Noel just couldn't sleep that night. All she did was staring at the ceiling above her. She turned to her left and saw that Makoto was sound asleep on the other bed. The blonde envied the squirrel beastkin because she immediately dozed out the moment she fell on the comfortable bed and rested her head on the soft pillows. Noel herself did her best to get sleep, but she couldn't. There was someone that was on her mind: Ragna.<p>

_There are so many things that I need to talk to him about. But . . . what if he doesn't want to talk? The last time I tried to talk with him, he told me to go away . . . Will he not talk to me if I tried again?_

She heavily sighed as she sat up. She then pushed off the sheets covering her as she got up. The girl was only wearing the short dress of her uniform without her beret, sleeves, gloves, stockings and shoes, as she didn't feel like changing into her night clothes.

_Well I'll never know unless I try . . . I just hope he isn't tired and cranky._

Noel quietly tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, closing it behind her as silently as she could as she stepped out of the room. She then steadily made her way to Ragna's room and leaned her head on the door to hear if he was awake. She could hear a few small grunts and movements, suggesting that he was awake. The blonde took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

A surprised voice from inside called, "Who is it?"

She gulped before she replied, "It's me, Noel. Can I . . . talk with you for a while?"

After a few seconds, the door opened and there stood Ragna. He was only wearing his hakama and black shirt, which was opened all the way and showing off his torso.

Noel looked straight into his crimson and emerald eyes, seeing no signs of drowsiness. Instead she found a gaze of caring within them.

They stared into each others' eyes before Ragna gave his answer. "Yeah. I'm not falling asleep right now anyways."

The young man let the girl in and closed the door quietly. He then sat down near the foot of his bed and motioned Noel to sit with him on his right near the pillows, which she did. She then asked him, "What were doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just getting my arm used to this new skin."

"Oh . . . I see."

Then there was a brief moment of silence before Ragna spoke up. "So . . . what did you need to talk about?"

For a while, Noel did nothing but stare straight into his eyes. After a while, she gave a big sigh and started to pull down Ragna's shirt, revealing his arms. The blonde then placed her soft hands on his left arm, starting at the tip of the mechanical part, feeling the skin that covered it. She didn't know how Kokonoe did it, but it felt so real. She then slowly moved her hands downward until finally placed them in his. Tears then began to form in her eyes as she finally gave her answer.

"You had to go through so much . . . trouble . . . just to save me. I just . . . I just feel so guilty knowing that I'm the reason why you lost your arm . . . I . . . I'm so sorry!"

Noel then leaned her head on Ragna's shoulder as she began to cry, with her tears dampening his chest. The young man brought his arms up and wrapped them around her back, drawing her closer to his body.

"Noel . . . you have to stop putting all the blame on yourself. It's my own fault too."

She quickly drew back with a confused look on her face. He then continued, "After we left the base at Kagutsuchi, I pushed you away from me, not knowing that you were so torn apart inside. I pushed you to think that you were all alone and no one cared for you. So I brought this upon myself. Stop thinking that it was your entire fault, alright?"

"Ragna . . ."

The silver haired man then brought his hand up to her cheek and began wiping away the tears from both sides of her face.

"And believe it or not . . . I just couldn't let you go. I know we just met each other, but . . . you've become a part of my life. A part that was so great that I couldn't bring it to myself to just let you go."

Noel then grabbed Ragna's hand and pulled it away from her face. "It's because I look like Saya . . . isn't it? You care for me and treat me like you do with your younger sister because I remind you of her."

"No. You're Noel Vermillion, not my sister Saya. You may look like her, but you're not her. You two have completely different souls."

The blonde girl once again looked into the silver haired man's eyes with confusion. He continued, "You two are so very different in so many ways, Noel. That's why I see you as who you are, not as Saya."

"How am I . . . different from Saya?"

"Well for one thing, she's not an idiot like you."

Noel's face became red with fury. "Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Well you call me that too, idiot!"

"Why do have to be so mean to me?"

"Noel, I'm just kidding with you, alright? Just chill out."

"Hmph, easy for you to say." Noel began to relax as she asked, "How else am I different?"

"Well . . ." Ragna moved himself closer to Noel. Their faces were just less than an inch away from each other. "I can't love Saya the way I love you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"My love for Saya is that of a brother's love for his siblings . . . But my love for you is . . . very . . . intimate."

"R-Ragna, I . . ."

Before Noel could say anything, Ragna kissed her gently on the lips. He then wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her into a tight yet warm embrace. The girl was shocked at first, but as the kiss continued, she allowed the sensation to take over and slowly wrapped her arms around the young man's neck, intensifying the kiss.

Ragna then pulled back and lay Noel down on the bed. He placed his left hand on her right leg and began to stroke it, all the way up to her thigh. He then lowered his head and kissed her again, allowing her fingers to go through his silver hair. After what seemed to be an eternity, the young man pulled back and brought his right hand to her red neck tie and gently yanked it off, loosening her white collar and revealing her swan like neck. He then indulged himself, pressing his lips on her neck. The young girl let out a soft moan and pulled him closer, their bodies rubbing against each other.

Then the Bloodedge began fumbling with the top of the blonde's dress, trying to release the black cloth from its button hold. Noel quickly stopped him, which made him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ragna, I . . . It's just that . . . my chest is kinda . . . small."

The silver haired man chuckled a little and said, "It's fine, Noel. You'll always be beautiful to me."

Touched by his words, Noel's grip on his hands loosened, and Ragna pulled the black cloth down, revealing the girl's small bosoms. He then lowered his head and started tasting her chest. The blonde let out another moan and arched her back, wanting more. After a while, the young man moved to other breast and kissed it at the nipple. Noel's hands moved from his hair to his back and started rubbing it all over the place, feeling the sweat that covered his body.

Her hands then made their way to the sash of Ragna's hakama. As it was tied tightly, Noel pulled firmly on it and soon the silk fell from his body. The silver haired man ceased kissing her breast and looked at the blonde with a surprised look on his face. But then he chuckled and repaid the favor by pulling down her dress and sliding her undergarment underneath down her legs.

Ragna then moved back up and kissed Noel on the lips again, and his hands cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them gently and sending shivers up her spine. The girl then wrapped her legs around the young man's hips and began to lightly scratching his back, increasing the sensation the two felt. After a while, Ragna slowly moved his left arm down to Noel's thigh and began stroking her leg again, while, his right arm went behind her neck and clenched a heap full of her golden hair.

The silver haired man then began to slowly thrust her, which made her groan in the kiss. Eventually, his thrusts became faster, sending the two of them over the edge. Noel soon broke the kiss and gasped for air as Ragna laid his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily himself. Eventually, he gave his hardest thrust, causing her to cry out as the intensity overwhelmed her. The young man's thrusts soon became slower and slower until it finally stopped and he collapsed on top of the girl. Both of them were panting for air and were soaked with sweat.

Ragna then pushed himself up a little, letting his heterochromic eyes stare straight into Noel's ocean green ones. He then gave her one last kiss on the lips for the afterglow before he pulled the sheets under them and covered Noel and himself with them. As he lay on his side, he drew the girl to his body once again and held her close in his arms.

"Noel, can you not tell Jin about our relationship?"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'll tell him myself. I think it's better if he hears it from me than from you."

"Why do you think that?"

Ragna sighed heavily as he hesitantly answered. "It's just that . . . I don't know if he has accepted you for who you are. I think that . . . he still needs some more time."

"Oh . . . that does make sense." Noel began to lower her head in shame, but Ragna brought her chin back up.

"Don't worry. I'll help you two make up with each other, alright?"

"Alright . . . Ragna?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me. I . . . I've never had this kind of relationship with anyone and you have given me so much love. Plus, I want to help you. You have so many burdens and I want to carry them with you."

"Heh. You've already started helping me, Noel . . . by just being here by my side."

"Ragna . . ."

He then drew her closer. "We'll face our trials and struggles . . . together."

With that, Ragna kissed Noel one last time. As they pulled away, they slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Just to let y'all know, I've never played any of the Blazblue games, but I have been watching playthroughs online, so I know what's going on. Hope that all of you RagnaNoel fans loved it! As always, please leave comments and reviews!


End file.
